1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to message and heating apparatus, and in particular to such apparatus provided in a number of different sizes and shapes to accommodate different portions of the human body such as the back, chest, neck, waist, arms and legs and which is operable from either a battery or regular 120 volt ac power source.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,032 discloses a neck pillow device having a pair of vibrators mounted in a pillow such that a vibrating device is mounted on either side of the head of the user. A face pillow is positioned alongside a corresponding one of the vibrators with the respective vibrator interposed between the corresponding face pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,685 discloses a combination of a pressure-switch operated vibrating motor within a cushioning material such that a pressure switch is activated by the force of a person applying pressure on the pillow to activate the vibrating motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,929 discloses a message device in the form of a pillow with a cavity for two spaced vibrator devices disposed therein to provide a vibratory massaging effect throughout the pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,624 discloses a combined massaging pad and heating pad for application to the body in a single conveniently portable package which is operable from either alternating or dc current power sources.